


Silver & Blue

by Vulpe_RedTrickster



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Love/Hate, Magic, Manga Spoilers, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Romance, Violence, following the manga, gods and demons, possible other pairings - Freeform, possible sexual content, random crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpe_RedTrickster/pseuds/Vulpe_RedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two new strangers are at the True Cross Academy, and chaos has come with them. (or at least one of them.) Now Rin and the others must learn how to deal with them and a whole new type of crazy! A whole new world and enemy! Engagement! New powers! And OCs. (OCXCanon)<br/>OCs : Okami Gina & Hirada Tomoyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Sleeping Wolves Lie

 

 

 

 

The dark night sky glistening with stars above the small town. Barley a sound to be heard other then the occasional car driving by echoed in the alley way. Then a screech ripped through the cold air as a inhuman dark shadow bounced off the side of the walls. The creature clumsily jumped on a dumpster as its blood spilled to the ground, it whipped its head around rapidly as its tail thrashed behind it. As it started to move a more human figure jumped down from the roof top, the sound of a blade cutting through the air then the creature screeched one last time. As a car drove by the head lights caught the fleeing figure as the lights reflected off long silver hair...

 

~*~

 

At a small shrine a young girl with shoulder long ginger/brown hair and teal eyes, dressed in miko robes was sweeping. She turned to the steps of the shrine hearing the sound of foot steps, smiling at the person approaching.

 

“Welcome back Gina-chan!” her soft voice called out.

 

A girl the same age wearing a red low cut shirt, black ripped shorts and ankle boots walked towards the miko, her long silver hair swept the back of her knees, sharp gray eyes met teal eyes with a small smirk.

 

“Hey Tomo-chan, hows it going?” she replied with a slight deeper voice.

 

The girl dress as a miko is Harada Tomoyo, descended of a long line of priests and priestesses. Her families shrine is to the moon gods, her family has served the moon and night for hundreds of years. Tomoyo is a sweet, well mannered and polite girl, 16 years old with light golden toned skin, large round teal eyes with long lashes, shoulder length ginger/brown hair, straight cut and straight cut bangs.

 

The other girl is Okami Gina, a demi-god/lunar deity, 16 years old, an edgy bad girl with an attitude who loves to mess with people, with long silver hair, sharp gray eyes with dark long lashes, apricot skin tone, wolf ears with two piercings on the right ear and one on the left, a long and fluffy silver wolf tail, a small scar on the right side of her chin and a 'x' shaped scar at the top of her left breast.

 

They walked inside chatting away. Not knowing that just a few hundred miles away was the start of one of the most interesting and import adventure of their lives and others.

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: So, did ya like it? I know I know, the BE crew wasn’t in this chapter but no worries, I promise that they will be in the next chapter. And if you are asking about the date in the story I am following the manga.**

 

 

 


	2. All We Know, All You Know

Chapter2 “All We Know, All You Know”

 

(True Cross Academy)

 

They day was going by slowly today. A few days away from the weekend. And yet it felt like it was so far away. The school day was also almost over.

Walking to the last Exorcist class. Rin, Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru walked to their class together.

“So guys, anyone have anything to do this weekend?” Shima asked, arms crossed behind his head.

“We are studying the new sutra from our last class.” said Suguro.

“Ugh, Yukio is going to have me doing homework tell my brain explodes.” Rin said in a irritated tone, slumping foreword.

Right before they were able to open the door to their class, Mephisto's voice came through the loud speaker.

“Okumura Rin. Please report to the Head Masters office. Immediately.”

 

“Damn it, why now!?” Rin shouted. “I didn't do anything!”

“Well apparently you did Okumura.” said Konekomaru.

 

~*~

 

In Mephisto's office, Rin stood three feet from Mephisto's large desk.

“Good day, Okumura-kun.” Mephito greeted. “How are you on this fine day?”

“What do you want clown? Didn't call me here just for small talk did ya?”

Mephisto chuckled as he turned his chair and stud up.

“Right you are Okumura-kun, I have something very important for you and your friends. But mostly you.”

Rin looked at him curiously as he walked around him. Then a knock came from the other side of the door.

“Ah! There she is.” Mephisto exclaimed. “Please do come in Miss.”

The door opened and a older woman that looked like she was in her early fifties entered the room.

She wore a pink floral yukata with a yellow obi and white fur shawl wrapped around herself. She had neck length white hair, ivory skin, and pale blue eyes. But her most odd feature were her pointed ears, they were different from Mephisto's ears, or any other demon for that matter.

“Please do sit down.” said Mephisto “You must be tired from your long trip Okami-sama.”

“Why thank Pheles-kun.” She said as she sat down. “And who might this be?” she asked looking at Rin.

“Oh, yes! This is the boy I told you about.” he said cheerfully.

“Now Okumura-kun please introduce yourself.”

Rin looked at the woman unsure but did as he was told.

“Konichiwa, my name is Okumura Rin.” he bowed slightly. “It's nice to meet you ma'am.”

She smiled kindly at him with a small laugh.

“Oh my, such manners. Not at all what Mephesto has told me.” Rin glared at Mephisto.

“It's nice to meet you to Rin-san, my name is Okami Eerika, also known as Nehalennia. Now tell me, how much has Mephisto told you about this?”

Rin turned to her yet again in question. “He hasn’t told me anything.”

“I see.” she sighed. “Mephisto, that’s a bit unfair don’t you think. The boy has aright to know, it is about his future.”

Now he was really confused.

“Oh right, I forgot to talk to him about it.” Mephisto said. “I was going to talk to him about it after you left last time, but I got distracted with a new anime that I...” He stopped when he noticed their blank expressions.

They turned to face each other, ignoring Mephisto.

“Well if you'll let me, I’d like to help explain to you what is going on and what we need you to do.” Eerika began.

Rin nodded, wanting to be let into the loop.

“Lets start with were I am from, I am a celestial being. As I bet you can guess, we and demons don’t get along. With the human world between our worlds. If war broke out between us, then the humans would be caught in the cross fire. So, you can see why its important that it never happens.” she explained.

Rin looked at her with wide eyes as he tries to take all that information in.

“I get that what you are saying is bad, but what do I have to do with it? How would I be able to help?” Rin asked unsure.

“Well you are a big part of this actually,” Eerika said. “Have you noticed how the other demons call you 'young prince'?”

Rin nodded slowly. “Yeah, a few have called me that.”

“Well, you are the demon prince.” she said. “And you can help us prevent this war.”

“Huh?!”

Rin looked in between Eerika and Mephisto, trying to figure out were all this was going.

“My granddaughter is like you, a halfbreed.” Eerika said.

“She is of royal blood as I am. We like the other worlds have a society with royalty and other classes. She is the princess as you are a prince.” Now Eerika looked a bit more serious.

“And to help prevent this war between the worlds, Mephisto and myself have come to the same conclusion, that the best way to make a trews is to make a binding of...”

She turned her head to the left and covered her mouth with her sleeve, and Rin looked over to Mephisto wondering why he was being so suspiciously quite. When he saw him, Mephisto had a amused creepy smile, sitting in his chair.

“Allow me to finish, my lady.” he said getting back up to stand next to were Rin was sitting.

“Okumura-kun, you are a demon prince and Okami-sama's granddaughter is a princess, it isn’t that hard on what is happening in the mitts of a soon-to-be war.” Mephisto said in a sly tone as if testing him.

Rin looked at him again, his brows creased in uncertain bewilderment.

“Of course you didn’t pay attention in any of your classes did you.” it didn’t really sound like a question.

Rin glared at him, baring his fangs and letting out a low growl came from deep in his chest.

“Damn it clown man, mind your own business!” Rin barked at him.

Mephisto just laughed.

“Yes yes, anyway. The thing is in short.” he said. “You are going to marry the young Okami-hime.”

…

Rin looked shell shocked. His eyes were open as wide as he could get them, and his mouth was opened just as wide.

'I-I I’m getting married!? To a girl I don’t even know!” Rin shouted in his head as he was registering everything.

“If it helps Rin-san,” Started Eerika. “You will have a say in the matter, just after some time that well discus later with her here." 

Eerika sounded cheery in her attempted to help him with taking it all in.

Rin's cheeks had a pinkish tint to them. As he started thinking about it all.

“My my, Okumura-kun.” Started Mephisto in a teasing tone. “What kind of naughty thoughts are you having about a girl you haven’t even met yet.”

Rin shot up, face flustered.

“Shut the hell up clown!” he shouted at Mephisto.

Mephisto put his hands in the air, as a surrender but with a wicked smirk on his face.

“Now now, Okumura-kun no need to be so hostel.” he grinned like a cheshire. “Especially in front of your soon-to-be brides grandmother.”

Mephisto snickered quietly as Rin's face become even more flushed, his face impersonating a cherry. Eerika giggled softly behind her sleeve.

“Dont be to shy my dear,” She told Rin. “I had the same thoughts about my late husband when we were young.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Rin said looking at her with sympathetic eyes. “What happened to him?”

She smiled at him as she put down her tea cup.

“He cheated on me with a few other women. So I did what our law tell us to do to an unfaithful mate.” Eerika looked Rin in the eye with a smile. “I killed him.”

Rin looked at her shell shocked and eyes about to pop out of his skull. While Mephisto looked amused with it all.

“Thats right, I forgot to tell you that.” she said in a apologetic tone. “In our laws of mates, if one is unfaithful to the other mate, then the other mate is to kill the unfaithful one.” She finished with a sparkling smile.

Rin looked like he was sweating bullets and even more nervous then before.

“But I also have to worn you that my granddaughter is a bit of handful and is picky about the males she lets into her life, and has a temper and is rude and a bit of a brute and aggressive and- ”

“I think he gets it Okami-sama.” Mephisto cut her off before she made Rin run for the hills. “Any whoo~ I have sent a small team to go and retrieve the princess from her temporary housing and to bring her here.”

Then he smirked at Rin.

“Though, maybe we can have her and Okumura-kun here have their own place, and live like an actual couple.” He teased.

“What!” Rin shouted. “No way!”

“I agree with Rin-san its to soon for them to start being that intimate,” Said Eerika.

She got up as Mephisto did.

“Well she should be here in a few hours or so. So you should be getting ready to meet her, go get fancied up.” said Mephisto as he ushered Rin out the door.

A/N: hope you liked that one. The havent come face to face yet but they will next time. So hope you guys liked it! See ya next time and sorry if they seem out of character, but I dont really know how Kazue would do it. 


	3. The Way It Is

Chapter 3 “The Way It Is”

 

“All right Gina,” Tomoyo, dressed in a pink, floral toga like top and knee long jean shorts, called out from the front door to Gina, dressed in a black holster top and dark jean short shorts, hair tied up and her choker, who was sitting in the living room, watching T.V.

“I'm going to the store, I'll be right back soon.”

“I still don't understand why I have to stay here all the damn time.” Gina stated with a pout.

“Maybe it's because the last time I took you out to go cloth shopping, you almost got us arrested!” Tomoyo shouted.

“Its not fault!” She shouted back. “That guy was creeping up on me in the dressing room!”

“That guy, was an employ! He was asking if everything was OK!”

“Well whoop-dy-freakin-do!” Gina shouted as she opened her soda.

“Ugh!” Tomoyo groaned.

She slung her purse over her shoulder and unlocked the door, stepped out and relocked the door before taking off.

Gina watched from the window as Tomoyo as she made it down the shrine steps and down the street. Gina gulped down the rest of her soda and throw it in the recycle bin.

She unlocked the door and stepped out bare foot.

“Ya novices going to come out or am I going to have ta' make ya!” she called out.

Out of every nook came at least ten upper class exorcists in their long black jackets.

“Okami-sama! We have direct orders to bring you with us back to True Cross.” one of the exorcists called out to her.

The others looked at her with unsettling looks as her tail swished behind her.

“And what gave you the idea that I give a damn what your boss wants?” she said sarcasticly, hands on her hips.

Some of them in the back of the group, reached behind themselves for their weapons.

Peeking throw silver bangs. She smirked, showing a mouth full of fangs.

 

~*~

 

Back at True Cross, in Mephisto's office. He and Rin sat dressed in a simple black and white suit and his hair brushed back, waiting for the scouts he had sent out to come with the princess.

A knock at the door broke the silence.

“Come in.” Mephisto called out.

The leader of the scouting group came in most of his body bandaged and a broken arm.

“What happened?”

“Sir, that demon you sent us to retrieve had provoked a fight. All members of the team you sent are badly injured and are resting in the medical wing. Oddly, our weapons and holy script had no effect on this demon.”

Mephisto laughed to himself.

“I thought I told you, I didn’t send you after a demon.”

the exorcist looked confused.

“But Sir, I saw it with my own eyes! It had a tail and ears!”

Mephisto stud up laughing. Rin watched him curiously, not sure what he was supposed to do.

“She isn’t a demon, her kind hasn’t been in known contact with this world in along time.” Mephisto smirk like a Cheshire, as he pulled Rin up to his feet and walked him to the door.

“She is a celestial being.”

the door shut behind the two demons.

 

~*~

 

In side the Exwire classroom, the other exwires were in the middle of there  
lesson when Mephisto walked in with Rin in tole.

“Good after noon students!” He shouted energeticly.

“Sir Pheles, what are you doing here?” Yukio asked, looking between him and his brother.

“I have a special mission for you exwires!”

They all looked at him oddly. “Huh?!”

“You all will assist Okumura-san here to go and retrieve his fiancee!”

Rin had a look of horror when Mephisto said the word 'fiancee'. They all looked at Rin with eyes as big as saucers and jaws dropped.

“NANI?!?!?!” They cried out so loudly making Rin flinch.

Suguro shot up and stomped towards Rin.

“WHAT THE HELL OKUMURA?! YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“I did know about this until yesterday! Why are you yelling at me?!” Rin shouted back.

Mephisto stepped between the shouting teens. “Now, now this isn’t a time for fighting.”

“The tracking team I sent out, along with a few others, has informed me that the princess is somewhere in the forest on the outskirts of the city. And has a companion with her.”

Shima looked at Rin in surprise. “I can't even get Kamiki's number and your marring a princess?!”

Izumo glared at Shima.

“Well Okumura-san is the demon prince, so of course he will marry royalty.”

Mephisto stud in front of them with his hands behind his back and a Cheshire grin plaster to his face.

“Hope your all ready for some fun.”

 

~*~

 

In the forest, through the thick foliage. Gina and Tomoyo hid in the underbrush.

“I don't see them as of yet.” said Gina looking back at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked a bit uneasy with her arms wrapped around her mid section.

“T-Tomo-chan?”

She looked up at her, forcing a smile on her face.

“I-I'm fine, I just never been in a situation like this before were people I have never met before are trying to hunt me down.” Tomoyo tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding very fake and forced.

Gina sighed and looked down at her bare feet.

“Sorry Tomo-chan, I didn’t mean for you to get involved in this mess.”

Tomoyo looked up at her, a little surprised at her change in attitude.

“Tomo-chan, I have away to make sure that nothing happens to you. So lets began.”

Gina looked Tomoyo in the eye as a blue light emitted for Gina's pupils.

 

~*~

 

The group rode in a dark green jeep, driven by Shura on the dirk rode leading deeper into the dark forest.

“Where could she be?” said Shura, looking around as she drove.

They all were looking out the windows of the moving vehicle the best they could.

“Don’t blame her for running.” Ryuji remarked. “Who would wanna be married to someone Okumura-kun.”

“What the hell does that mean Suguro!” Growled Rin, glaring at him.

“Knock it off back there!” shouted Shura.

Boom!

The jeep jerked to a forced stop. They had hit a log a few feet from a clearing in the forest.

“Damn it!”

“Looks like we are going to have to continue on foot.” said Yukio.

 

~*~

 

They were at least three miles into the forest from their jeep, hiking up a small hill.

“How much further?” cried Shima the untienth time.

“Not until we find her!” shouted Rin, getting tired of his complaining.

As they made there way down the hill Rin froze. A strange pulling sensation ran throw him.

“Nii-san?” Yukio said noticing his brother stopped. “Whats wrong?”

“I feel something telling me to go that way.” He said pointing left.

“Do you think it is her?” asked Shiemi?

“Only one way to find out.”

They pushed themselves through the brush of the forest floor, following Rin's senses. Til they fond themselves in a smaller clearing.

“Nice going Okumura-kun! We're lost!” shouted Ryuji, “Your so brain dead that your senses are messed up!”

“What did you say gorilla boy!” Rin shouted back, tail whipping around irritated.

“Now is not the time for this.” said Yukio. “Nii-san, do you feel it anywhere?”

Rin stopped and looked around for a minute. “Yeah, I feel it. But I cant tell which direction its coming from.”

They looked around all around. Then someone walks out from behind a tree. They all pause to look at her. Tomoyo stopped right in front of them.

“Um... Hi.” said Konekomaru. “Are you, the princess?”

She looked at them. “What do you want with my mistress?”

“Huh?”

“We were told to bring the princess back with us to dis-” Yukio was cut off.

“I've heard the guys before you.” Another voice called out.

They looked up in the tree Tomoyo stepped out from, to see Gina sitting on one of the branches.

Her luminescence silver eyes glaring at them coldly. She jumped down, landing in front of Tomoyo, hands on her hips and tail swaying.

“As I’ve said before I don’t give a damn what you want.”

Rin walked up closer to her. “Well I'm not leaving here with out you.”

Gina raised a brow at him.

“Hmm, lil' cocky I see.” She remarked. “Do you think you are my alpha?”

“W-what? No!” he blushed.

“Well news flash, I'm the alpha here.” she glared at him through her bangs, flexing her claws. Rin glared back at her.

Silver and blue clashed.


	4. Crashing Down

Chapter 4, Crashing Down

 

“Ugh!” 

Rin slammed into a large rock. Gina stood near, hand extended.

“Nii-san!” Yukio explained in shock.

Rin quickly got to his feet, holding up his sheathed sword in defense. Gina smirked at him, she ran at him. He got ready for the impact, before she jumped over his head and kicked off the rock and kneed him in the back sending him forward.

“Damn it!” He explained, getting annoyed at her.

She charged him again, jumped and aimed a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. Before she was able to give him the blow, Rin caught her ankle and throw her. Gina stumbled in her landing and ended up scratching her right arm up a bit. As she got to her feet she growled at Rin.

“So now he got a pair.” she mocked. He growled back at her. “Is that stick you carry around just for show or do you need someone to you how, lil man?”

Rin started getting pissed at her taunting. This time he charged at her. She dodged as he swiped at her, moving fast as he could to get her but she kept moving swiftly out of his reach.

“Okumura, what are you doing?!” explained Ryuji. “Stop, we aren't to hurt her!”

“Nii-san, stop it!”

Rin looked back at his brother scowling and fangs bared.

“She started it!” he yelled at his younger twin.

“And she's going to finish it.” Gina said as she appeared behind him. She kidney shot him. “Ahh!” He shouted as he went flying a few feet. He grabbed his side in pain, feeling a few broken ribs. Now he was really pissed.

Rin stood holding the hilt and sheath of Kurikara. He slowly drew the blade, blue flames erupted out of his body and sword blinding them at first. Gina stared at him, mouth slightly agape, taking in his new appearance. His long ears, blue flame horns, his burning tail, his red pupils, and sharper eye. 

“Heh, this should be fun.” 

Gina took her stance and Rin took his. 

They charged each other this time. She flipped over his sword as he swung. Gina aimed a high kick at his head, but he leaned out of the way. She low kicked at his legs but he jumped back and leaped for her. He got her around the waist, they rolled to a stop with Rin straddling her hips and pinning her wrists above her head. Gina growled and struggled to get out of his hold, but his demonic strength kept her to the ground. “Stop fighting me and just come with us!” Rin growled at her.

“Fuck off!” she yelled. She used her tail to wrap around his waist and throwing him off her and into a tree. She flipped to her feet, and slammed her hand to the ground summoning a magic circle glowing silver/blue. She pulled out a long black staff, one end had sliver fur, and chains wrapped around in, and a large crescent shaped blade at the end. “Bring it.”

Their blades clashed over and over again as the maneuvered around each other trying to land blows. 

“Nii-san!”

“Okumura!”

“Okumura-kun!”

“Rin!”

“Idiot stop!”

They all shouted at him. Ryuji took Shima's staff and throw at them. Before the staff could get to them it was pinned down bye a glowing white arrow with out a cock at the end. They looked to see Tomoyo holding a bow that looked like it was made out of wings, white and glowing like the arrow. She glared at them. They looked at her in shock.

Her left eye was glowing a magenta with a circle with three leaf pattern in it.

“What the hell?!” exclaimed Ryuji.

Tomoyo notched the bow as another white arrow start forming out of thin air. She fired the arrow, as it reached them it exploded into a blinding light. As the light died down Tomoyo was running at them. She kicked Ryuji in the abdomen, she turned around and rammed her elbow into Shima's temple. As they fell to the ground she faced the others and jumped and swung at Yukio, but he quickly dodged. 

Rin jumped over Gina and swung his sword down at her, only for her to catch his sword in the crescent of her blade. She used it to throw him back. He caught himself before hitting the ground, Rin jumped back at her. Gina blocked and kicked him away and leaped at him blade in front of her. Rin knocked her blade to the ground and blocked her next kick, and grabbed her leg pulling her to him and turned her around and held down her arms.

“Enough! You are coming with me and ending this stupid ass game of yours!” Rin yelled at her. 

Gina growled like a wolf at him. She lifted her left leg high enough to kick Rin in the head, hard enough for him to loosen his grip but not enough for her to get away. She was able to get one arm free, Gina clawed at him but missed his face and ended up cutting his shoulder. Rin growled out in anger and pain. Gina then reached as far back as she could and grabbed his tail as hard as she could with her claws.

Rin screamed out in shear pain and rage, he then bit her should aggressively burying his fangs all the way into her flesh. Gina yelped in pain, Rin slammed the hilt of his sword into her solar plexus hard enough to knock her unconscious. Rin held tight to the limp girl in his arms and lifted her over his shoulder.

“Gina!” Tomoyo cried out when she turned to see her friend. “Damn demon!”

Tomoyo jumped away from the others to charge Rin. But as she was distracted Yukio took aim and shot Tomoyo in the back with a tranquilizer.

 

~*~

 

Back at True Cross 

Gina's eyes slowly fluttered open, she looked around the unfamiliar room as her vision came back to focus. Across the room laid Tomoyo still unconscious. Gina lifted herself on her elbows, rubbing her sore neck. 

“Tomo...” she rasped.

Gina slowly got out of the bed and made her way to her friend. She shook Tomoyo's shoulders lightly, trying to rouse her from her sleep. She didn't stir.

“Tomoyo, wake u.” she commanded telepathic.

Aqua colored eyes snapped open.

“Gina.” 

“Hey, how was your nap?” Gina smirked at Tomoyo.

“Where are we?” Tomoyo looked around the room.

“No idea.”

Just then they heard the door open. The girls turned to see the Okumura twins walking in.

“I see you've awoken.” said Yukio.

Gina had a serene expression and Tomoyo glared at them silently.

“My name is Okumura Yukio and this is my brother Rin.” he introduced. The girls hadn't changed their expressions as they looked at the boys as if examining them. 

“Okami Gina.” she spat out to them.

“...Harada Tomoyo.” Tomoyo grumbled. 

Rin glared at them. Yukio just nodded to in response, nudging his brother when he heard his start to growl.

 

“If you two would please fallow us, Sir Phelles and Miss Okami would like to have a word with you.”

 

~*~

 

In Mephisto's office, 

they all sat around the small coffee table in the middle of the room, Rin and Gina glaring daggers at each other across the table. Yukio was calm and Tomoyo was trying her best not to seem nervous. Just then the door opens and Eerika Okami comes in.

“Gina!” she shouts in excitement upon seeing her granddaughter.

“Amma!” Gina replied, surprised to see her grandmother.

Eerika hurried to her granddaughter and wrapped her in her arms. “I've missed you darling.” Eerika released Gina and took her seat. 

“Now we can begin.” said Mephisto, standing beside Rin.

“Young Okami, as you have had the pleasure of meeting Okumura-kun here.” she glared at them. “The reason that we have brought you here is for you two to get more acquainted before the big matrimony.”

….

The room went dead silent.

“...What..” Gina finally said. Tomoyo beside her with wide eyes.

“You my young princess are to marry this strapping young man as he is of royalty as you are.”

another wave of silence came over the room as Gina watched Rin and he sat nervously in his seat trying to keep from looking at her.

“Isn't that wonderful darling! And such a nice and handsome young man!” Eerika said enthusiastic.

Out side of the room the sound of furniture being thrown, smashed and of people yelling. Inside Gina had leaped at Rin, knocking the coffee table over and pushing his chair fully against the wall as she grabbed his neck with one hand and held a piece of the broken china set in her other hand to his neck, with Tomoyo holding her back by her hair and Yukio reaching for his gun.

“No Gina-chan! Don' t”

“Gina! Young lady that is very rude!”

“Oh my, things are getting interesting.”

“Get off me crazy bitch!”

“I'll kill you, ya bastard!”

 

~*~


End file.
